1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a female terminal fitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-12741 discloses a long narrow female terminal fitting with opposite front and rear ends. A tube is formed at the front end of the female terminal fitting and is dimensioned to receive a mating male tab. A barrel is formed at the rear end and is configured to be connected with an end of a wire. A contact piece in the form of a leaf spring is formed separate from the tube, but is inserted in the tube. The contact piece has a main body that is curved in a substantially U-shape. The main body has contact portion with a convex surface disposed for contacting a male tab. The male tab inserted into the tube is connected electrically with the female terminal fitting while being resiliently sandwiched between the contact portion of the contact piece and a receiving pad in the tube. The contact piece further includes a holding portion that is connected integrally to the opposite widthwise edges of the contact main body. Engaging pieces project out from the opposite widthwise sides of the holding portion. The engaging pieces are engaged and supported in engaging holes that penetrate the opposite side walls of the tube. In this way, the contact piece is held in the tube.
The male tab and the contact portion are held only in point or line contact. The wire connected with the female terminal fitting may be shaken, and a shaking movement of the wire causes the tube to shake as well. Accordingly, the male tab inserted in the tube shakes about the center of axis of the male tab and may roll the tube. As a result, the contact reliability of the male tab and the female terminal fitting can be impaired.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to prevent the contact reliability of a male tab and a female terminal fitting from being impaired.